The present invention relates to therapeutic footwear and, in particular, to an insulated, fleece-lined, cloth boot having a hinged heelpiece, polyurethane calf support and several hook and loop fastened straps and wrappings that retain the calf support to the boot and the boot to the foot.
A variety of leg wear and footwear have been developed for pre and post-operative patient therapy situations. These items are worn to prevent vasoconstriction and promote vasodilation to maintain blood circulation and thereby prevent clotting. They also physically protect and warm the legs and feet from skin trauma such as ulcerations, cracking and abrasions. By keeping the legs and feet warm, the blood vessels don't constrict and the blood flow is maintained.
Applicant sells fleece-lined footwear of the foregoing type. A fleece-lined, hook and loop fastened boot is shown in U.S. Pat. Des. 326,556.
Other manufacturers sell footwear to accommodate the foregoing and other conditions. Such footwear can include features to prevent foot drop. Extraneous braces are also available for use with the footwear to permit walking.
The present improved footwear was developed to provide therapeutic footwear that intrinsically prevents foot drop, permits ambulation and significantly off-loads weight from the heel. Weight is particularly shifted from the heel to the posterior surface of the calf via a raised conformal contour. The boot is constructed with a fleece lining to insulate the foot and calf. A semi-rigid, ventilated foam insert having a contoured interior surface supports the calf when lying in a reclined position. The heel is simultaneously elevated and displaced away from contact with the footwear and particularly an adjacent heel cradle. The rigid heel cradle includes a hinged hook and loop strap piece that mates with a fastener attached to the foam support. Numerous other hook and loop fasteners are fitted to the cloth surfaces and attach to straps and cover pieces that wrap to secure the calf support and heel cradle to the boot and configure the boot about the foot. An anti-rotation bar is fastens beneath a heel cover piece to prevent abduction/obduction.